


Just a Few Minutes

by AceArcalas



Series: The Outsiders [4]
Category: Warframe
Genre: Child Abuse, Child Death, I don't know what else to put on here for Warning so message me if you want me to add tags, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Murder, Orokin-Era, Sentient Warframe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 20:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18373502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArcalas/pseuds/AceArcalas
Summary: "No sooner had her name left her when she heard her Operator laugh, a high-pitched laughter that echoed through the emptiness of their prison. For the guards outside, it was another annoyance, a simple action of a Void Demon attempting to escape their confines. But for the newly named Trinity, it was music, a ringing of bells that brought warmth to her heart. For her bonded, for her Operator, for her child, she was willing to do ‘anything’ to hear it again."





	Just a Few Minutes

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you're bored at like 1 a.m in the morning and this pops up lol. Anyway, if you see any sensitive material that I neglected to put in the tags, message me so I can put it in properly.

“Do something, Demon!?” 

She can sense the fear, the anxiety permeating through their bond at the words but, nonetheless, her Operator raised their hand and the familiar glow of green gathered around one of the Orokin soldiers. Instantly, his burns faded from his skin and the cracks of his armor stitched themselves together. Despite this, the Trinity easily felt the anger, the rage permeating from the Dax. 

“You have a weapon in your hands!” He shouted over the beams of energy, ducking down to avoid another one of the Sentients attacks, “Shoot! Fire! Kill all threats –“ 

His words were cut short as a Conculyst appeared above him, spearing one of its baton-like down onto his head. The Trinity heard her Operator scream through their bond as the Sentient’s attack easily crushed through the Dax’s helmet, leaving nothing but blood and gore as his body collapsed, his weapon falling from his lifeless hands. In any other situation, the Trinity would have stayed and fought, using her polearm to cut down the Sentient in retaliation of his death. But as she attempted to lift her hands, the Trinity found her legs moving against her will and moments later, she fled the battlefield instead. 

Xxxxx

“My name is Taela Ruhao, I am ten years old, and I want to be a teacher.” 

She always heard her Operator repeat this to herself as she sat upon her makeshift cot, hugging her knees to her chest as she muttered to herself, tears streaming from her glowing hazel eyes. 

This was just the end of the rotation that the Warframe had found herself in the past few months: Prepped for battle, deployed out in the battlefield, heal their allies as they engage the enemy, fail to keep them alive, and instead of standing their ground and fighting, they flee. This was followed by the wrath of the Orokin, harsh punishment placed upon her Operator, and finally locked back into their cells, where Taela Ruhao would repeat her name and age, as if to comfort herself. 

When the Trinity had first witness this, she had cared for the child, using their bond and her capabilities to heal to tend to the bruises upon her body. But, as time went on, Taela started to refuse treatment, letting the injuries heal on their own, even knowing that the next round of beatings she was going to receive would worsen the condition. The Trinity had of course tried to force her healing upon her, but, the last time she had done this, the child erected a shield made of the Void. It didn’t take long for the guards to come running in, poles in their hands. After this, the Trinity decided not to push. 

“Do you have a name?”

The Trinity snapped out of her thoughts, her pink energy brightening as she locked onto Taela’s glowing eyes, the latter of which used the back of her hand to wipe away any remaining tears.

“Do you not have one?” 

Finally understanding her Operator’s question, the Trinity shook her head, which prompted the child to purse her lips, “That’s not good. You have to have a name.” She watched as the Tenno slid off of her cot, her legs buckling subtly as she clumsily made her way to the Trinity before taking a seat next to the Warframe, “My dad said everyone has a name, even the bugs that crawl on the floor.” As if the empathize her point, Taela waved her hand towards the aforementioned floor, “That’s why he said it’s bad to hurt anything with a name. You’re hurting their feelings.” The Operator turned her glowing eyes back towards her, “You have to have a name.” 

_“No, I do not.”_

It was strange to communicate within their bond despite their extended time of being together, the closest of the pair exchanging words when they felt each other’s emotions, felt each other’s fears and grief. But it was to be expected, in battle words do not need to be exchanged, just actions, to fulfil her ‘objective’ of slaying all Sentient threats. At least, that is what her Orokin Master’s had instructed to the Trinity. 

Despite this, if Taela was bothered by this new bout of communication, she did not show any sign of it but instead frowned before her eyes quickly brightened, “Then how about I give you one? I mean, I can’t call you ‘Trinity’ all the time.” 

The Warframe reeled back at the child’s words, _“Why?”_

Taela Ruhao gave her a look like as though she was missing the obvious, “There are lots of Trinity’s out there, it’s not fair that all of you share one name.” The child’s eyes then softened, humming thoughtfully to herself, “How about Tatum? It starts with a T and easy to remember.” 

_“Tatum.”_ The Trinity repeated back, seeing Taela’s eyes brighten at this; she nodded in approval, _“Tatum.”_

No sooner had her name left her when she heard her Operator laugh, a high-pitched laughter that echoed through the emptiness of their prison. For the guards outside, it was another annoyance, a simple action of a Void Demon attempting to escape their confines. But for the newly named Trinity, it was music, a ringing of bells that brought warmth to her heart. For her bonded, for her Operator, for her _child_ , she was willing to do ‘anything’ to hear it again. 

Xxxxx

“By the Void! Why can you not do anything right!?” 

Tatum can do nothing but watch as her Orokin Master struck Taela down, barely containing her energy of rage as they dealt blow after blow upon her vulnerable body. Corrupted by the Void she maybe, but she is still a child, and she can do nothing physically against an adult who was obviously had her beaten in strength. 

“Take the Demon and its _Infested Puppet_ out of my sight!” 

Tatum wanted nothing more to throw herself at their Orokin Master, to use the blades of her Polearm to tear the man apart. But, she could do nothing, with the exception of pushing their guards out of the way and delicately scooping the trembling form of Taela Ruhao in her arms. Then, with a simple bow, she turned and followed their wardens back to their cell. 

Xxxxx

Whenever she gains the chance, Tatum always ensured Taela was around the other Operators. A rare occurrence as they were all owned by a different Orokin Master but possible when they all convene together for a meeting. Or another lavished party, judging from the sounds of laughter and music permeating next door. 

Nonetheless, this allowed Taela and two other Tenno to sit in an empty room, the door guarded by Dax as they spoke with one another, their hands moving enthusiastically as they spoke. 

“I heard your Rhino can just rush head first into Sentient lines without taking any damage.” Warmth settled in the Trinity’s chest as she saw Taela’s eyes light up, feeling excitement and joy through their link, “and then kill them all with a single stomp.” 

The boy she was talking to rub the back of his neck sheepishly, his glowing eyes glancing over to the bulwark that stood next to him before he spoke, “It is nice, especially when we’re all under fire. Ronan and I just activate our Iron Skin, rush headlong and then…” The child let out a sound of an explosion before he mimicked the action with his hands, “I have to say that is fun.” 

As if to respond to the boy’s words, the other Tenno present, another girl, scoffed as she crossed her arms, “You maybe a tank but I bet your Rhino can’t beat Mercy when it comes to kills.” 

“Why call her Mercy then if she has such a high kill count?” The boy retorted, Tatum seeing him eye the Mesa standing behind the girl’s back, “doesn’t Mercy mean you let everyone live?” 

In response to his question, Trinity saw the girl’s eyes light up, her voice almost giddy as she responded, “I call her Mercy because it’s short for ‘No Mercy’.” 

Almost immediately, Taela laughed at the girl’s words and once again, Tatum took in the melody that was her laughter, the glow of her eyes growing bright as her friends laughed along with her. 

Xxxxx

_“You do not let me heal you.”_

Tatum had finally asked the question that had bothered her for months, watching as her Operator lifted her hazel eyes from a growing bruise upon her upper arm. It was purple and despite Taela’s attempts at treating them herself, it wasn’t going away and instead, Tatum already sniffed out the growing infection underneath her skin. She could not help but let her energy light up the room in concern. 

Seeing Taela blinked rapidly at her words, a smile formed onto the child’s tan features, “I’ll be alright, just take care of yourself. It takes a lot of energy to heal wounds, right?” 

Tatum’s energy dimmed at her words, “Yes, but…” 

“No use in healing them when I’m just going to get them again.” Tatum flinched at Taela’s words, “It’s better to save energy when we go to fight next time.” 

_“You mean knocking our enemies back instead of killing them.”_

Tatum did not mean to snap at the Operator’s words but, Taela’s suffering would cease if she simply followed their Orokin Master’s commands. Destroy any Sentient threats while keeping their allies alive. But, for a reason that the Trinity could not understand, Taela opted to ignore the first order and instead, would incapacitate the artificial lifeforms, opting to tether them with her void abilities. However, the bonds would not last and this would lead to the deaths of the squads that had been placed under their protection. And to Taela’s punishments. 

In response to her words, Tatum watched as her Operator simply shrugged, furthering igniting the Trinity’s frustrations, “It’s bad to kill, Tatum. I keep telling you that. Every single living thing has the right to live.” 

_“Even if that includes giving up your own?”_

The immediate silence that she received placed Tatum on edge, the white and pink Trinity leaning forward form her seat, “ _Taela? Please._ ” 

“I’m getting tired, Tatum.” Although the child gave her a smile, the Trinity can tell that it was forced, Taela showing too many teeth and her eyes missing the tell-tale glow of joy, “We can talk tomorrow.” 

That was a lie, Tatum knows that Taela always uses this as an excuse to drop the subject, to act like as their conversation had never occurred. But, nonetheless, the Trinity always let it go. 

Xxxxx

This was the first time Tatum had encountered another Warframe out in the battlefield, the Volt standing in the front lines as they waited for any sign of Sentient threats. It was both strange and relieving to the Trinity; with another Tenno and Warframe pair, then Taela would not have to kill, and in turn, she would not meet their Master’s wrath. Although, she couldn’t help but be puzzled at his sudden presence. After all, she and her Operator worked alone all this time, why the sudden need for aid?

“You now, if you want to ask a question, you can ask.” Tatum found herself shifting, reeling back as the Volt’s head turned towards her, the green energy radiating in amusement, “The name is Vidal and my Volt is Vera, what’s yours?” 

“Taela and Tatum.” The Trinity heard her Operator respond immediately, although she can feel the uncertainty, the doubt that lingered through their link; Tatum couldn’t help but echo this. 

“Taela.” The black and gold Volt nodded towards her before locking eyes with Tatum, “Tatum, I am going to take a guess that they didn’t debrief you?” 

Tatum took the opportunity to shake her head and answer, “ _Taela and I’s objective are to simply stand back and heal those in need. We only shoot and kill if needed._ ” That was a half-lie; it was true that their primary task was to play support, but the pair were also ordered to shoot and kill any Sentient in sight. But she was not going to tell that to him; Tatum does not know him truly if he was a Tenno or an Orokin ‘pet’. Many had converted to please their Masters. 

“ _Well that’s a shame._ ” Tatum jumped as he heard the Volt speak, hearing her fellow Frame tut as if chastising a child, “ _And here we were told that you were to be informed as well.”_

“Informed of what?” 

“Sentients are multiplying by the masses.” Vidal answered Taela’s question, “Their numbers are doubling, so the Orokin Empire ordered for Operators and Frames to work in pairs now to counteract it.” 

No sooner had he finished speaking when Tatum felt her Operator’s fears rise, her anxiety peaking as she found herself shuffling, her fingers twining together as she turned her eyes towards the floor, “Do you think we can win this war?” 

This was not an uncommon question that the Trinity hears; it was a question that her Operator would ask after every mission, after witnessing the deaths of the squads that were under their care, and the chaos that was war. And always, Tatum would answer with the same. 

“Yes,” Tatum found her eyes snapping up, her gaze locking with the Volt’s, “Don’t you worry, we’re all strong, powerful, and the Sentients can do nothing to us. We are practically a part of the Void now.” A strong and comforting hand settled upon the Trinity’s shoulder and quickly, she felt Taela’s fears fade, “So just watch my back and I will make sure that ‘everyone’ makes it out of this one.” 

As she felt Vidal and Vera’s hand leave their skin, a sliver of gratefulness can be felt through their link and Tatum decided to keep the Volt and Operator pair in mind. Despite knowing him for a short while, he had comforted her Operator and for Tatum, that was good reason for her to trust him. 

Especially later when he suddenly appeared behind her and ran his fingers up her back and with their shared senses, Taela laughed at the gesture, her voice radiating with joy and surprise. 

Xxxx

 

“What nonsense are you spouting!?”

After they were teamed with Vidal, Tatum’s hopes of their success came to fruition. He and his Volt had done most of the killing, decimating Sentient lines with their thunder and lightning as they sped through the battlefield. But somehow, even with their newfound success, their Orokin Master always found a reason to beat Taela, no matter how small. And today, when she was ordered to pick up a staff and train, she refused, claiming that she and Tatum’s duty was to heal, not kill. Their Master was not too pleased with her words. But instead of taking the blows, Tatum had noticed the glow in Taela’s eyes, her eyes narrowed in defiance as she staggered back onto her feet, her chin lifting high. 

“I am Taela Ruhao, daughter of Rhaya Ruhao and Cellam Ruhao. And I am not your ‘Void Demon’.” 

If Taela was not in any string of danger, Tatum would have been proud of her Operator’s confidence, of her rebellion, but instead, the Trinity held her ground, standing in between the guards as their Orokin Master screamed in outrage. This didn’t mean she did not wince as he used the back of his hand to slap the child, sending her sprawling back onto the floor. But he did not stop there. 

With every kick that he aimed towards her, he spouted profanities, insults that caused Tatum’s energy to glow bright against her skin, and her Dax guards to rest their hands on the hilt of their weapons. In response, the Trinity flexed her fingers before crossing her arms behind her back, feigning weakness and obedience as their Orokin Master continued to assault the small form of her Tenno. Then, with one swift movement she moved, slammed her hand onto the ground to surround herself with her own Blessing before rushing towards her Operator’s side. 

She expected to be kicked, to be assaulted as Tatum wrapped her arms around Taela’s bloody form, scooping her into her grasp and pressing her safely against her chest. Instead, their Orokin Master paused, surprise clear in his eyes. Taking this opportunity, Tatum released her contained energy, her pink glow permeating around the room and a soft growl rumbled back of her threat. She was giving him a warning. 

At first, she thought her bluff was futile, the Orokin letting out a scoff at the display, but then the Trinity saw the hesitation in his eyes, his shoulders stiff; it didn’t take long for him to turn towards the Dax, “Take them away.” 

Huffing at his cowardice, Tatum did not let the guards touch her nor touch Taela, snarling at them before pushing herself onto her own feet. She then made the trip back to their cell alone. 

Xxxxx

“No. Don’t.” 

Feeling the child push her hands away, Tatum reached let her energy fade before reaching out and taking one of Taela’s hands in hers; they were purple and bloody, most likely received in a vain attempt to lessen the blows of their master. 

_“But, you are hurt.”_

In response to her words, Taela turned her head as she laid upon her cot, smiling to reveal the blood that coated her teeth, “I’m okay, Tatum. I just need to lie down for a little bit, that’s all.” 

Immediately the Trinity shook her head, her energy glowing brightly in the room, “ _You defied our Master, Taela Ruhao. He did more to you than any other day under his wrath.”_

She watched as her Operator licked her lips, spreading blood against her skin, “Well, I say it was about time someone stood up to the Orokin assholes and said ‘no’.’ 

“ _Taela_.” Despite chiding the Tenno, Tatum’s energy glowed in amusement and once again attempted to reach out with the familiar glow in her hands. Once again, her Operator pushed her hand to the side. 

“Don’t worry about me, Tatum. I will be fine tomorrow, I promise.” 

Sending waves of concern and disapproval through their bond, the Trinity heaved out a sigh as she relented; her Operator was a stubborn one and arguing with her was like arguing with a brick wall. As such, she nodded, signaling Taela to give her a tired smile before closing her eyes, Tatum feeling her Operator give her a comforting squeeze with her hand. Slightly comforted, the Trinity lowered her head onto Taela’s cot, one of the child’s hands in hers, before she closed her eyes and lulled herself into sleep. 

Xxxxx 

When Tatum opened her eyes, she knew something wasn’t right. The usual weight of Taela’s mind was gone, absent from hers and as she reached out, all she felt was an emptiness, a void of where she had once lingered. 

Her chest tight, the Trinity immediately lifted herself up from sleep and the first thing she noticed was just how cold Taela’s hand was against hers, and her skin too pale for something that was to be filled with life. It did not take long for the Frame to understand what had occurred. 

A wail escaped her as she leaned over the child’s body, lifting Taela’s head gently with her hand as she attempted to contemplated how. Despite her bloody form, there were no external injuries that were lethal, and she had been breathing and moving fine last night. How could she have passed without Tatum _noticing_. 

As sobs continued to escape her, the Trinity placed a hand onto her child’s chest and immediately information filtered into her mind. And she finally understood why. Somehow, during his assault on Taela the night before, their Orokin had ruptured something inside, causing her to bleed out internally. They had failed to notice for Taela’s body was constantly covered in bruises and she moved casually for she was used to the pain. 

And Tatum had done _nothing._

“What is going on?” 

Hearing the doors of their cell open, Tatum opted to ignore the guards as they stepped inside and instead continued to grieve as she placed herself over Taela’s body, pulling her into an embrace as she crooned sorrowfully. 

“Another Void Demon dead.” She heard one of the guards scoff, “Move aside, puppet, the body needs to be disposed.” 

At his words, Tatum turned, her energy radiating brightly as she growled; this prompted the two Dax to take a step back. She _will_ not allow anyone else to touch _her_ child, no matter who they are. 

“Puppet, we order you to move.” One of the Dax demanded, gesturing for her to move aside, “Unless you want to be another body among you infested cretins.” 

Going silent at the man’s words, Tatum turned to gently place Taela’s body back onto her cot before taking one of her hands and pressing it against her cheek. She heard one of the Dax’s snigger, “Good, now move so we may-“ 

That is when Tatum abruptly turned snapping her hands out to spin her energy around the two Dax’s and immediately, she heard them yelp, their feet leaving the floor as they hovered helplessly in an orb of healing. 

“What are you doing?!” 

The Trinity wanted to answer, to speak of her intentions but, as she quietly contemplated on this, she brushed it the side. No one, no one had ever been able to understand her, to be able to understand the garbled language from her throat. Except for Taela. And that child was gone. 

Walking up to one of the Dax, Tatum looked straight into his eyes as she reached out and grabbed the hilt of his weapon – a Nikana – before tugging it free from its sheath. It didn’t take a fool to understand what she was going to do next. 

“Wait!” 

The Dax’s words were quickly silenced as she stabbed the weapon into his abdomen, hearing him scream as the Trinity dragged it across his body before swinging it free from his side. Bloody splattered the walls of her cell from her action and she did not pay attention to the gore that started to leave the Dax’s body. Instead, she turned the weapon around the slammed it into the Orokins soldier’s head, watching with morbid satisfaction as the weapon easily slid through his helmet and penetrated completely. 

With the Dax dead, her Well dissipated, dropping the Soldier’s body to the floor in a heap. She in turn fixed her attention to the other Dax. The one who had ordered and threatened for her to move aside. To move away from Taela’s body. As she removed his weapon from his sheath, Tatum took note of his silence, how pale his skin was as she shifted the Nikana in her hands. The Trinity wished she could have seen his face when she started to hack off his limbs. 

Xxxxx 

Nothing could stop her as she carried the lifeless body of her Operator in one arm as she swung at any potential threat with the weapon in the other, nothing able to bypass the combination of her Link and her Blessing. 

Covered in the blood and gore of those who opposed her, the Trinity made her way to the hangar, her mind remembering clearly of the trips she and Taela had been taken to the battlefield. Too many. 

Stepping her way through the entryway, Tatum approached the nearest ship, uncaring of the squawks of the Grineer as she brushed past them; they were merely cloned servants, they could do nothing when a Warframe claimed a ship. Pressing a few buttons on a nearby console, Tatum continued to ignore the protests of the Grineer as the ramp lowered, allowing her entry. This gave the Trinity to find the closest room and, in her relief, she found one; a simple cot placed against the wall, but it was good enough to keep her Operator safe. Walking over to the bed, she placed Taela’s body upon it. 

__“I will be back, Taela Ruhao.”_ _

She knows that the dead Tenno would be unable to hear her, but it comforted her at least, especially with what Tatum was going to do next. Hefting the bloody Nikana in her hands, Tatum allowed her hidden rage to finally glow to the surface, her energy radiating off her body in droves as she turned and exited the room. Instead of heading the pilot seat and taking off however, Tatum instead stepped down from the ramp, turning around long enough to close it. A threatening swing from her Nikana was enough to deter any curious Grineer away. Then, she made her way to find their Orokin Master. 

Xxxx<

Tatum found him in his quarters, being dressed by servants for more than likely another lavished banquet. A victory against the Sentients? A new discovered Frame being built? Or a simple reason just to simply celebrate? It did not matter to Tatum as she dashed into the room, her Blessing and Abating Link once again giving her protection against the shots of the guards as she easily embedded the weapon into his chest. Ignoring the screams of the servants, Tatum stayed still long enough to take in the shock on the Orokin’s face before tearing her weapon free. Hearing him scream, Tatum then proceeded to kick him off his feet, sending him sprawling onto his back on the floor. 

She did not give him time to recover. 

Shifting herself long enough to stand over him, Tatum then brought her Nikana back, raising it above her head with both hands before bringing it down upon his body. It did not matter where, as long as she heard him scream. With that, she tore her weapon free once more and slammed it back in, repeating the gesture and ensuring that she missed as much of his vitals as she can. He has to suffer, just as Taela had suffered. 

It took Tatum moments to realize that his screaming had ceased, her Nikana still embedded into his chest as she released her hold and took steps back, admiring her work. Blood splattered the floor, the walls, and some of the servants who were unfortunate enough to remain close, the looks of terror satisfying for the Trinity. Limbs were cut away form his body and his face was stabbed so often that Tatum couldn’t even recognize him. It did not matter. 

Staggering away from the body, Tatum turned her attention towards the exit, brushing past the Dax who stood in shock and fright. What are they to do when their weapons did nothing against her and she has easily slain their master in front of their eyes? 

As such, Tatum met little to no resistance as she made her way to the ship that held Taela’s body, and finally flew it out of the hangar and away from the Orokin Empire. 

Xxxxx 

Tatum recalls Taela always wanting to see the wilderness, to see the ‘wilder’ side of earth as she had put it. 

“My mother was a researcher.” The Trinity recalls the Tenno saying, “She tried to find a way to save earth before, well…” Taela had stopped but despite sadness, her chuckle remained the same; a soft melody to Tatum and a warmth in her life. 

Now she will never hear it again. 

Lowering the ramp of their ship, Tatum stumbled outside, her eyes catching glimpses of the flora around her before mechanically, she started to pick them. Burial was not an option, Tatum could not bare the thought of burying her Operator upon a dying earth. Instead, she will memorialize her, use the room she had placed the body as a makeshift tomb and Tatum will forever be its guardian, its protector. As such, with as much plant life she could carry in her arms, the Trinity made her way back up the ramp. 

Xxxxx 

She was not sure if she had done it correctly but, nonetheless, Tatum placed a flower crown upon Taela’s head, nodding in satisfaction before trailing her fingers down upon the Operator’s cheek. For her tomb, the Trinity had potted and placed as much flowers and plants as she can fit into Taela’s room, surrounding her body with the very life she had wanted to see. Next, Tatum cleaned and mended what she could. Although knowing her Operator would be against using her energy to heal her, Tatum couldn’t let her conscience rest that Taela, even after death, still bore the marks of their Orokin Master’s wrath. As such, Tatum had tended to them until there were none left, the bruises that previously marked Taela’s face now faded, allowing the colorful flowers to compliment her features. 

The only thing was the clothes she was wearing; more than anything Tatum wanted to adorn the child in beautiful cloth, the same that their Orokin Master had worn whenever he was in their presence. But it was obvious from the small space and quarters of the ship that whoever owned it before was definitely not Orokin nobility and as such, clothes was not in the back of their mind when they stored their items. Nonetheless, even while wearing the Zariman suit, to Tatum, Taela stilled looked just as peaceful as she was in life. 

With her work done, the Trinity staggered her way out of the room before closing the doors behind her. Then, she promptly slammed her fist into the console, seeing the wires flicker and die as she pulled her hand out. Now no one can make their way into Taela’s tomb, even Tatum herself. 

That is when exhaustion finally overtook her and the Trinity found herself falling back onto the wall before collapsing onto the floor, her legs sprawled out before her, her hands limp on her sides. 

She is supposed to be the protector, the Guardian of Taela’s memorial, but Tatum was tired, so tired. The Trinity can rest a moment, surely just a little. Taela would be safe just for a few minutes. 

Yes. 

Just a… 

Few minutes. 

Tatum closed her eyes. 


End file.
